riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Outbreak on Lan Falls
The Outbreak on Lan Falls also known as either The Zoholan Attack of Lan Falls or The Lan Fall Slaughter, was an unexpected attack conducted on the Universal Generation on Minra during their pursuit and slaughter of Phora's Gore's Nola's and Meziana's by a Zoholan. Though the Zoholan was killed, the Beast managed to succed in wiping out 12 of the Universal Generation's Er-78 Androids along with multiple Reprise Fighter reinforcements. The Outbreak eventually ended after a group of Rudder-1 Tanaks showed up unexpectely on the Cliffs and opened fired killing the Zoholan in a single shot to the chest. At the end of the Outbreak, the Universal Generation were ordered ro return aboard the UGN Saga, and return to Regents, in order to restock and replace the Er-78's lost in the attack, leaving only 50 - 70 androids left on the planet in order to continue poaching operations on the planet until the Sega's return. The Saga however after departing Minra, was never seen again, and was replaced insted by the Universe Ripper UGN Hail Fire. ''Prior to the Events 'Poching of 2190' The Outbreak While flushing out Animals all over the Jungles, all animals took refuge on Lan Falls Trespassing onto the Territory of one of the Zoholans, The Universal Generation while trying to kill the animals with Assault Rifles, R.74's R.F.P.B. RPG-7's and newly experimental Er-99 Carbine Rifles accidentally antagonize the wrathful beast, that awakens from the sounds of gun fire, and it attacks the Er-78 forces. The beast than swipes at one of the Er-78's cutting one in half and severely damaging a second one, Some others were swatted off the cliff plunging down into the forest below, before any of em had the chance to attack. The Andriods of the Universal Generation respond by firing upon the bear, in which allowed most of the Animals that they were previously hunting a chance to escape out of Zoholan Territory down to the forest below. Furious from being shot by laser fire, and that the intruders aren't leaving his territory, the Zoholan continues to attack them. The Er-78's put up a large stand off against the Zoholan, but were eventually destroyed one by one. Just as the Zoholan was about to destroy the final Er-78 Reprise reinforcements arrived by shooting the beast in the left eye, and responding with Assault Rifles, and R-74's. Despite this change of event the Reprise Fighters had the Zoholan outnumbered, but was overwhelmed despite the beast taking a large painful turn from when a DJ in the highlands fired a rocket into the belly of the beast. The Beast however was able to outsmart the DJ on the high grounds and dodge a second Rocket and destroying the cliff sending the DJ falling to his death where short circuited into the river below. The Zoholan now once again gaining the upper hand managed to attack and litterly destroy all Reprise fighters, until a large Explosion occurred close tot he beast literly knocking it against the Cliff. As the Zoholan got up and attempted to attack again it was killed and by a Rudder-1 Tank that had just entered the cliff, and witnessed the battle below. Aftermath 'Destruction of Willow Forest' 'Universal Generation Withdraw' Trivia'' Category:Disasters during the Galactic War Category:Disasters Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2190 Category:The Galactic War Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Cruelty of Minra